


Fight for a better tomorrow (for the future, the living, and the fallen)

by dmichelle312



Series: The fate of the world is in our hands (we're breaking free) [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Anger, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Army, Bitterness, Brotherly love and caring, Castles, Confrontations, Crying, Defying Fate, Demise is a sick fuck, Disillusioned Ghirahim, Disillusioned Link, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fi Returns, Forgiveness, Friendship, Ghirahim is NOT a demon, Good!Ghirahim, Guards, Healing, Hostage Situations, Hylia is a malignant narcissist, Introspection, LLF Comment Project, Men Crying, Military Training, Original Goron Characters, Original Mogma characters - Freeform, Other, Platonic Affection, Platonic Relationships, Post-Skyward Sword, Redemption, Remorse, Self-Discovery, Self-Reflection, She's not really Zelda anyway, Vulnerability, Zelda dies, friends - Freeform, identity crisis, somewhat AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmichelle312/pseuds/dmichelle312
Summary: Link and his allies go to war against the goddesses to force them to take back their accursed divine relic. He knows he can't destroy it, but he intend to force the goddesses to take it out of the mortals' world. With the support of his allies he comes up with a plan to end the cycle of pain, suffering and misery caused by the triforce and make the world a better place for millions of mortals and future generations.
Relationships: Bucha & Ghirahim (Legend of Zelda), Bucha & Link (Legend of Zelda), Din & Ghirahim (Legend of Zelda), Din & Hylia (Legend of Zelda), Din & Link (The Legend of Zelda), Din & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Farore & Ghirahim (Legend of Zelda), Farore & Hylia (Legend of Zelda), Farore & Link (Legend of Zelda), Farore & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Fi & Ghirahim (Legend of Zelda), Fi & Link (Legend of Zelda), Ghirahim & Link (Legend of Zelda), Ghirahim & Original Character(s), Ghirahim & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Groose & Ghirahim (Legend of Zelda), Groose & Link (Legend of Zelda), Hylia & Ghirahim (Legend of Zelda), Hylia & Link (Legend of Zelda), Jellyf & Ghirahim (Legend of Zelda), Jellyf & Link (Legend of Zelda), Link & Original Character(s), Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Nayru & Ghirahim (Legend of Zelda), Nayru & Hylia (Legend of Zelda), Nayru & Link (Legend of Zelda), Nayru & Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: The fate of the world is in our hands (we're breaking free) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693576
Comments: 19
Kudos: 1
Collections: Redemption arcs, TLOZ fanfics





	Fight for a better tomorrow (for the future, the living, and the fallen)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erin Silverlight-Rey (SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune/gifts), [SwoodMaxProductions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwoodMaxProductions/gifts), [Irhaboggles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irhaboggles/gifts).



> This is the last installment in the "The fate of the world is in our hands (we're breaking free)" series, but I might add a little companion piece to the series once in a while. Before you read the third and final part of the main story, please read part 1 ("The path of redemption") and part 2 ("Of new beginnings and moving forward"), the story/series as a whole will make more sense to you if you do.
> 
> If you cry while reading this fic and this whole series, remember that I cried more while writing it. I also cried happy tears when I was writing the ending. In the end, everyone gets reunited and it has a beautiful, happy ending.
> 
> Before you start reading "Fight for a better tomorrow (for the future, the living and the fallen)", I suggest you watch those four videos (it will help you understand this story better):
> 
> [Video 1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LHiKQj6jziU)
> 
> [Video 2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VtuzcsG48Sc)
> 
> [Video 3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xzdRCy4T1Ow)
> 
> [Video 4](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ynXpIDMwe1s)
> 
> LOTR Gimli's dwarf women explanation makes a lot of sense to me and some other people when it comes to female Gorons and baby Gorons, so I adopted it as my headcanon, and so did some other people. Gerudo (most of them are females) need to find males of human/elven races like the Hylians to procreate, they can't procreate without males. It is said in OOT that they venture in Hyrule to find males to procreate with (a gossip stone said that). But Gorons cannot procreate with Hylians, Sheikah, Gerudo or Zora because they're obviously not compatible and I very much doubt that the Gorons can have children with any member of those races that are so physically and biologically different from them. So I think (and many other people think so too) that LOTR Gimli's dwarf women explanation makes perfect sense when it comes to Goron women and babies too.
> 
> [LOTR Gimli's dwarf women explanation](https://www.quotes.net/mquote/56713)
> 
> I know that some of you have never played this game or any of the games so you can check out the Skyview Temple here:
> 
> Skyview Temple, First visit:
> 
> [Skyview Temple, first visit, part 1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NyQt9QjthUc)
> 
> [Skyview Temple, first visit, part 2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eCl1H-7hA74)
> 
> [Skyview Temple, first visit, part 3: Boss fight, Link's first battle against Ghirahim and their first encounter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MNNaDwtFTrg)
> 
> Skyview Temple, second visit:
> 
> [Skyview Temple, second visit: Retrieving the "sacred" water](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xYh6V2vJ3sg)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of it's characters, except for my OCs like Magno and Morko.

Someone was shaking him awake.

"Link. Link, wake up", said the voice.

"Mmm? What?", Linked groaned sleepily.

"You need to get up now", the voice added.

Link rolled over and tried to get back to sleep. He wanted to stay in bed in his pyjamas.

"You don't give me much of a choice now, do you?", the voice said.

Link felt someone pinch him. He jumped awake.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! What did you do that for, Ghirahim?", Link asked.

"I'm sorry, Link, but it's urgent that you get up now. We have a meeting with the Mogma leader followed by a meeting with the Goron leader. That's for today. Tomorrow, we have a meeting with the Kikwi leader followed by a meeting with the Parella leader", Ghirahim replied.

Link groaned and sleepily staggered across the room to his closet. Half way there, he noticed the calendar hanging from one wall. He opened the closet and took out his weapons, then pulled clean clothes from the drawers. He grabbed his towel and was about to stride to the bathroom down the hall to take a shower when Ghirahim stopped him and gave him a look of sympathy.

"Link, I know you're tired. So am I. I think we all are. We can get some rest when we're done planning the battle with the leaders. And after the battle, when everything is said and done, we can fully rest. I'm your friend and I want you to know that you can count on me no matter what. For support if you need an advice or a listening ear, but also to help with strategies and training recruits. I used to lead the demon army, but now that I'm free from Demise, thanks to you, I can use those skills for good and help rid the world of a dangerous relic that does more harm than good. Go take a shower. I'll make you breakfast", Ghirahim added.

"Thank you, Ghirahim. I appreciate it", Link replied.

Ghirahim gave him a genuine smile, before leaving the room and going to the kitchen. Link went to the bathroom, took a shower and dressed up. When he came out of the shower, he ate breakfast and they prepared to leave. They met the Mogma leader in the Fire Sanctuary. Guld had retired and had appointed Magno as his substitute. Magno didn't feel ready to be a leader, but he knew his people needed him and he would do his best to lead them with the help and advices of his closest friends.

"Before he retired, Guld said that you have many good points and that you will have the support of the Mogma people when you boot the goddesses and their accursed relic out of this world and take our world back before they dragg more mortals into their conflicts. Here's hoping you can convince the Gorons, the Kikwi and the Parella to join you", Magno said.

Link nodded.

"What about the Hylians?", Ghirahim asked.

"I don't think they would turn their back on their godess", Link said.

"You did", Ghirahim replied.

"You've got a point, Ghirahim. But Link will have to be careful. If one of the Hylians tell Zelda about the army you've gathered, we might lose the element of surprise. But if you succeed, you will have a bigger army", Magno added.

"Link and I will teach you how to train recruits, plan tactics organize supply, and carry on the other tasks of warfare and you will teach other members of your people", Ghirahim said.

Noticing the look on Link's face, Ghirahim squeezed Link's arm in an attempt to comfort him.

"What's wrong, sky child?" Ghirahim asked.

Link shook his head.

"Not now, Ghirahim. Later", Link replied.

"As you wish, Link. When you're ready to talk about it, I'll listen", Ghirahim said.

"I know, my friend", Link replied.

They spent the next few hours training Magno and teaching him the skills he and his people would need to fight in the battle to get rid of the accursed divine relic and take back the Surface. After that, Link and Ghirahim took a break before the meeting with another leader.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this mess. It shouldn't have been this way", Link said, incapable of looking him in the eye.

"You didn't drag me into it. I'm here by your side because I choose to be, Link. You set me free from Demise and gave me the power to choose my own destiny", Ghirahim said.

"I know... Still... Ghirahim, what if none of us is in control? What if we just think we're in control, but we were just pawns all along?", Link asked, troubled.

"We can make choices. And even if we're not in control all the time, we can give those goddesses an ass-kick they'll never forget so they'll have to take back their accursed relic", Ghirahim replied.

"Ass-kick", Link repeated with a smile.

"A good kick in their divine butts", Ghirahim said.

Link burst out laughing.

"I made you laugh", Ghirahim said softly.

"I suppose you did", Link replied.

Ghirahim gave him a genuine smile. Link returned his smile.

"I often think of what I could have become if I hadn't been sent on the path of hero, if I hadn't had the path of hero pretty much forced on me. Being a hero is a thankless job and it's not originally what I had planned for my future when I was a child. I could have become a blacksmith, a ranch hand, a messenger, a healer, a mapmaker, but what I'll always be is a hero, unless I can force these goddesses to take back their accursed relic. They practically forced me into a role I never really wanted and they never gave a damn about what I may want, what I could be if I was never cursed into this role. All this because of a relic that should never have existed, a relic that made people kill each other over it and made some demons invade this world to obtain it, that relic made all these bad things happen merely by existing", Link added.

"I understand, Link. However I have this to say. I might sound biased, but if you had not been the hero, I would still be enslaved to Demise and you and I might have never met. I owe you my freedom and the friendships I've built since you found me in Faron Woods. I'm thankful for what you have done for me. I can understand why being the hero is something you wouldn't have chosen for yourself, even though you love helping people. But the silver lining is that, as the hero, you have changed lives for the better, including mine", Ghirahim said.

Link nodded.

"Yes, the silver lining. Thank you, Ghirahim", Link replied.

"Anytime, sky child", Ghirahim said.

"Well then...", Link added.

Ghirahim scanned the room of the Fire Sanctuary, his fingers playing with his earring.

"So what do you want to do exactly?", Ghirahim said.

Link sighed. There was a tired look in his eyes.

"I was hoping that for once, we could solve our problems without resorting to violence. But I'm aware that the mortal incarnation of the goddess will probably not listen. Plus, it's likely we'll we'll need her as an hostage against Din, Nayru and Farore as we negociate with them. And I use the term "negociate" very loosely here. The three goddesses must take back their accursed divine relic and ensure it never ends up in the mortals' world again. They must also take Hylia back with them, she can't be allowed to stay in the mortals' world anymore. That's non-negotiable, too many people have suffered and died as a result of being in the crossfire of waring sides and people or beings fighting and killing each other over the triforce. I will try to reason with Hylia, but if it fails we'll have to use her to force the three goddesses to rid our world of that accursed divine relic. In the meantime, we'll train and prepare our army. I'll try to reason with her, but I'll make sure I don't tell her anything about our army, we need to avoid ruining the element of surprise. If you have any suggestion, I'm all ears, Ghirahim", Link replied.

"If you fail to convince her to use her divine influence to convince the other three goddesses to take back the relic and we have to use her as an hostage, I can keep her contained with my magic diamond barriers. I'm curious as to what you're going to threaten the three goddesses with concerning our hostage", Ghirahim said.

"I'll retrieve the triforce in full and after you contain her mortal incarnation with your magic diamond barriers, I'll threaten the three goddesses with wishing Hylia out of existence if they don't take back their accursed relic, they'll have no choice if they want to save her. No more games. Too much is at stake. Millions of people will suffer and die if the wars over the triforce continue, so the triforce must go, for the greater good. Hylia brought this upon herself by being stubborn and refusing to be reasonable, she has no one to blame but herself. Her choice", Link said.

"As you already know, she will probably refuse to listen to reason. But do you realize that now that she's mortal, and she can use the triforce, she will not let it go so easily and she will want to have it for herself, Link", Ghirahim said.

"Yes, Ghirahim. I'm very much aware of that ever since I came up with my plan. She will want to use it to exercise full control over the mortals and I can't let her do that", Link replied.

"Mind-controlling people as if they were puppets is a horrible thing. You saw what she did to Fi, how she made Fi into an empty, emotionless husk. We can't let her do that to either of us or anyone else. Also, she's a mortal with some divine blood on her veins, imagine the damage she can cause if she becomes unstable and doesn't get her way", Ghirahim said.

"I know. We won't let her. We will stop this madness once and for all and rid the world of this damn relic", Link replied.

Ghirahim nodded.

"I never wanted this, I never wanted to use violence, but I'm at my absolute wits' end. If she refuse to listen to me and refuse to cooperate, what other choice do I have? We'll have to storm the castle and use her as our hostage. Yeah, I found out that she had a castle built for her, hired guards, and proclaimed herself Queen of Hyrule. She named the land she seized for herself High Rule. Can you blieve this? I hate wars, Ghirahim, I hate them with a passion. I hate all this bloodshed and I'm sick of killing. But... I can't turn my back on my friends and on the millions of mortals who will suffer and die in future wars over the triforce if we don't force the goddesses to take back their accursed relic", Link added.

"You said it yourself, Link. It will get much worse if we do nothing. But... I understand how you feel. I myself am not too fond of violence since you set me free from slavery to demise by severing the sword totally and completely from my soul. And remember how I had a hard time controlling my temper when I was Demise's slave during your quest to defeat the demon king? I was often angry. I still get angry at times, but far less often than I used to. Also, I think you definitely have a good influence on me. Like I said, I'm not too fond of violence either, but I would definitely defend myself and my friends if we were attacked. After we rid this world of the triforce, there will be less violence and conflicts in the world, my friend. After that, we'll be able to fully rest and start a new life", Ghirahim said.

Link nodded.

"I'm glad I was able to help you", Link said.

Ghirahim stood up and turned to Link.

"We have a meeting with the Goron leader soon. We better leave now", Ghirahim added.

"Before Demise was defeated, the Gorons were a nomadic people scattered all over the Surface. I met some of them in Faron Woods and the Lanayry Desert. But after Demise was defeated, the Gorons made their home in the Eldin region and the Mogma let them stay, there's enough land for both of their peoples. The Eldin region is where we'll find the Gorons. If they were still a nomadic people, it would make things more difficult. But... now that they live in the Eldin region, they should be relatively easy to find", Link said.

Ghirahim nodded and teleported himself to the Eldin region with Link.

* * *

As they were making their way to the Goron City, they heard some scary noise. Ghirahim pushed Link out of the way and used his magic to explode a large rock thrown their way. Ghirahim summoned some magical daggers and threw them, they hit their targets and turned into magical red threads connecting Ghirahim and the enemies. Ghirahim pulled on the threads and the enemies fell at his feet. There were five Bokoblins. Three of them cowered in fear when they recognized their former leader. The other two were shaking with fury, they accused Ghirahim of having betrayed Demise and they pulled their own daggers on him. Ghirahim summoned dual rapier-like blades from a magical pocket dimension and readied an attack. He killed three of the Bokoblins and Link killed the other two. Ghirahim cleaned his blades and sent them back to the magical pocket dimension. The corpses disintegrated. Link turned to him.

"Ghirahim, are you all right?", Link asked.

"I'm fine, Link. They have caused enough damage as it is. Five less bloodthirsty monsters in the world. There are very few Bokoblins left, but if we cross path with them, we can eliminate them and search the area just to make sure one of them isn't hiding somewhere, waiting in ambush to attack us or some travelers. Now let's go find the Goron leader, shall we?", Ghirahim said.

Link nodded and led the way. He and Ghirahim made their way to the Goron City. They were greated by their friend, Gortram.

"Welcome, Link and Ghirahim. It's a pleasure to see you again", Gortram said.

They exchanged a handshake.

"You came to speak to our leader, right?", Gortram said.

"Yes", Link replied.

Another Goron showed up.

"That's our leader", Gortram said.

"Yes, that would be me. My name is Morko", the leader added.

"We're glad to meet him", Link said.

"We have an important proposition for him", Ghirahim added.

Gortram laughed and Morko looked amused.

"What's funny?", Ghirahim asked.

Link looked confused.

"You see, Morko is a she, not a he", Gortram said.

"It's true, you don't see many Goron women, especially outside of the city. In fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, that they're mistaken for Goron men. And this in turn, has given rise to the belief that there are no Goron women; and that Goron reproduce by budding and the rocks that grow on their backs eventually grow and fall off and become baby Gorons. Which is, of course, ridiculous! But sometimes, we tell a human or two about that absurd belief, just for the heck of it, to see that priceless look on their faces", Morko said.

Ghirahim burst into laughters. It wasn't a pained laughter like the one Link heard when Demise ripped the sword out of Ghirahim's chest without conset and without a shred of remorse and then proceeded to charge lightning bolts with the blade to attack Link, not giving a damn about the pain it might cause to Ghirahim. No, it was a genuine, hearty laughter that made you feel warm inside. Link already liked Morko for making Ghirahim laugh like that and he liked how their Goron friends made Ghirahim smile. He promised himself that he would make Ghirahim laugh and smile like that more often, he wanted his friend to be happy.

"What is that important proposition you have for me and my people?", Morko asked.

Link and Ghirahim told her about the army and booting the accursed divine relic and the gods out of the mortals' world for the sake of ending the wars and conflicts over the triforce and securing a better and more peaceful future for all.

"Give me a moment, please, I must talk to my people", Morko said.

"Of course", Ghirahim said.

"We'll wait here", Link added.

A moment later, Morko came back.

"My people and I have decided to accept your offer. We will join you in the battle to boot the goddesses and their accursed divine relic out of the mortals' world", the Goron woman said.

"In this case, we will train you right now", Link said.

Ghirahim nodded in agreement.

They spent the next few hours training Morko and teaching her the skills she and her people would need to fight in the battle to get rid of the accursed divine relic and take back the Surface. When they were done, it was getting late. Link and Ghirahim went home, ate dinner and went to bed early because they were exhausted. The next morning, after taking a shower and eating breakfast, they left for Faron Woods because that's where they would find the leader of the Kikwi and the leader of the Parella, Bucha and Jellyf. They met with Bucha and spent a few hours training him and teaching him the skills he and his people would need to fight in the battle to get rid of the accursed divine relic and take back the Surface. They did the same with Jellyf and her people. When they were done with training Jellyf, they went back to Bucha and relaxed in the forest.

"It seems that another war is going to break out. Soon", Bucha said, with a sad look on his face.

"If we don't do something, it's only going to get worse and there will be more wars. Once we've made the goddesses take back their relic, things will get better", Ghirahim replied.

"We don't like this any more than you do, Bucha, believe me. But... we can't continue to ignore this problem. I've ignored it for far too long and I've decided that I should adress this problem now. Well, not now, but as soon as we're ready. It shouldn't be long now. But believe me, Bucha, I can't wait for this problem to be solved. Everyone is already sick and tired of the war. people want peace. And we can have that once we've forced the goddesses to take back their relic and forced them to stop meddling in mortals' affairs", Link added.

"I know, my friend", Bucha replied.

"And now, we're going to leave, but we'll contact you soon", Link said.

The Kikwi leader waved them goodbye and they made their way out of the forest.

"Before hitting home, I want to stop at a temple and spend some time there. It's what I need right now, no matter how stupid it sounds or seems", Link said.

"I don't think it's stupid, sky child. I told you before, we all need familiarity sometimes. So, you're going back to the Fire Sanctuary?", Ghirahim asked.

"No, not this time. I'm going to the Skyview Temple", Link replied.

"Oh", Ghirahim replied.

"Would you like to come with me?", Link said.

"Yes. Okay", Ghirahim, replied.

They teleported to the entrance of the Skyview Temple, then they climbed down the stairs, entered the temple and made their way to the room where they had their first encounter and first battle when Link was on his quest to defeat Demise.

"This is where my life really started changing and I didn't even realize it at the time. How could I have known back then that you would set me free from my enslavement to the demon king? That you would befriend me? That I would go on a journey with you? And that you would introduce me to the people I now consider friends?", Ghirahim said.

Link saw Ghirahim's shoulders shake with silent sobs as full realization came upon him once again. Finally, Ghirahim collapsed in a sitting position and buried his face in his hands. Link didn't know if Ghirahim was crying from relief or from being overwhelmed with emotion or both. On the other hand, Link knew that Ghirahim was not completely healed from the wounds and trauma of past experiences, from the torture and constant punishments he suffered at the hands of Demise. Ghirahim still bore the psychological scars. Link squeezed Ghirahim's arm in an attempt to comfort him.

"You don't need to hide your tears, not from me. There's no judgment here", Link replied.

Ghirahim rubbed his tears off his face and smiled.

"I know, my friend", Ghirahim said.

"Ghirahim, I too am not completely healed from past wounds. Hylia devoured Zelda's soul when she took over the girl's body shortly after the infant was born, she denied Fi the right to feel emotions, she used me, and after everything was said and done, I found out that one of the reasons she used me and chose me to be the hero was so she could rule over Mortals unchallenged, keep them on a tight leash and meddle in mortals' affairs. Also, my parents died when I was a baby, I never knew them. When I was a child, I often wondered what my parents looked like or if somehow I looked like them. Even now that I'm an adult, I still wonder the same thing sometimes. You and I we are healing. But we're not completely healed yet. Healing takes time and our wonds are deep. Probably still fresh too. And it's possible that even in a few years from now, even in a decade from now, we will still bear some scars. But we will heal. And our friendship and mutual support will help us through this, Ghirahim", Link added.

Ghirahim nodded.

"Also, we need to heal our lands, but that's never gonna happen until we rid this world of the accursed divine relic. Demise was obsessed with that relic and it eventually got him killed. He should have seen it coming. Serves him right. He has caused a lot of harm and damage to our lands, to the inhabitants of this world, to you and me, and he doesn't have an ounce of remorse. While it's true that the inhabitants of this world have opened the door to Demise and his army invading this world because of their greed, lack of care for the environment in their world, and extensive mining for timeshift stones, I don't think they should suffer endlessly for that mistake they made in the past. People can learn, people can and do change. Haven't we learned from the "mistakes" that have been made during that dark part of our history? What really matters now is getting rid of that relic so we can bring lasting healing and prosperity to our lands and the people of this world", Ghirahim said.

"Yes, absolutely. I couldn't agree more with you. You know, I'm glad we came here and talked. I think we both needed it", Link replied.

Ghirahim nodded.

"Thank you, Link", Ghirahim said.

"And thank you", Link replied.

Link got up.

"How about we go home and get rest? We both need some sleep. We'll give the leaders a week to train their people and in the meantime, I'll try to convince Hylia. We'll most probably have to resort to force if she just won't listen to reason. But we definitely need to catch up on our sleep. Because we'll have to stay alert and kill enemies if we are attacked. Now, let's gome home", Link added.

They teleported home. They ate in silence and then talked about the next phase of their plan. After that, they went their separate ways and tried to catch some sleep in their rooms.

* * *

A week later, they were having breakfast in the kitchen and decided to put their plan into action.

"It's time to pay her a visit in her castle, in her relatively new kingdom. I'm so done being a pawn of the gods, this accursed relic needs to go. The goddesses must take it back. That alone will save countless people who would have died in potential future wars over the triforce, and that alone will break the curse that Demise put on me, a curse that could ruin my life forever and that of any potential future hero that would have come after me", Link said.

Ghirahim nodded. Link grabbed his sword and bow. They teleported as close to the castle as they possibly could. They snuck up inside. They had almost reached "Zelda" when a guard showed up. He opened his mouth. Ghirahim killed him before he could alert more guards to their position. Ghirahim gave the dead guard an angry look. He was disgusted that a man forced him to kill him because he couldn't keep his mouth shut, it didn't have to be this way. Link had a forebiding look in his eyes and he had the face of someone who didn't want to be there. Ghirahim gave him a sympathetic look and a reassuring smile. He didn't want to be there either, but something had to be done to end the wars over the triforce or countless more people would die. So Ghirahim swallowed his feeling of unease and pressed on. For Link, for the friends he had made since Link found him in Faron Woods and the friends he would make in the future, and for his own future. He used his magic to clean his dual rapier-like blades and followed Link. When they walked into the room, "Zelda" was sitting on her throne surrounded by four guards.

"Tell them to leave the castle and to stay away", Link said.

"What? Why?", "Zelda" asked.

"Just do it. Now", Link said coldly.

The guards looked at them, then at the princess, then at them again. When they saw the two men's swords, they looked at each other, then two of the guards unsheated their swords and charged the intruders. Before the battle could really begin, Link and Ghirahim were holding the two guards at sword's point.

"Drop your swords", Ghirahim said.

"Do as he said", Link added.

The two guards held at sword's point dropped their swords.

"You two as well", Ghirahim added.

The other two guards dropped their swords.

"That's good. Let's all be reasonable here", Ghirahim said.

"Let's do this easy, folks, and no one has to get hurt", Link added.

The guard held at sword's point by Ghirahim started weeping.

"What are you two gonna do to me? I have a wife, a daughter and a son", he pleaded.

"Do as you're told and you can safely go home to them", Ghirahim said in a soothing voice.

"Hylia, be reasonable here. You wouldn't want to deprive families of their husbands and fathers, now would you?", Link added.

"It's Zelda", she said.

"No, it's not. You're not her. You never were", Link replied.

"Your Grace, please...", said the guard Link was holding at sword's point.

"See? Even they know you're not Zelda", Link added.

"Don't kill them", she said.

"They're just mortals among mortals. Why would you care?", Link replied.

"Please, just don't", she said.

"I told you it doesn't have to be this way", Link added.

"If you don't want us to kill them, I suggest you send them away. Tell them to go home to their families and to stay there. If they attack us, we will not hesitate to defend ourselves and they will most probably die", Ghirahim said.

"Go home and stay there", she said to the guards.

"But your highness...", one of the guards started.

"Do as you're told!", she replied.

"Yes, your highness", the guard said.

"Go home now. You two, let them go", she added.

The two guards that were not held at sword's point left. Link and Ghirahim released the other two. One of them left immediately. The other one turned to Ghirahim and Link and thanked them for not taking his life, then he left too.

"Link...", she started.

"I know you're not Zelda. You devoured the girl's soul when you took over her body. Zelda cease to exist merely hours after she was born. Zelda died a long time ago, before she ever had a chance to live.You, Hylia, came here to take over this world, first through me, your "chosen hero", and then through a global Hylian monarchy you're establishing on the Surface. You have to be stopped and that accursed relic that you hid on Skyloft need to go or countless more people will die which is something I will never allow", Link said.

"First things first, Link. Who is your companion?", "Zelda" asked.

Bright sunlight was pouring through one of the windows, illuminating the floor and one of the walls. Ghirahim walked into the light, pulled off the hood of his cloak and showed his face.

"You!?", "Zelda" exclaimed.

"Me", Ghirahim replied.

"You hang out with demons and crazies, now, Link?", she said.

"He's not crazy. And I think you damn well know that he never was a demon", Link replied.

"He's a monster!", she said.

"You don't fucking get to call him that! He's reformed unlike you who just doesn't seem to feel remorse! You have no idea what he's been through during his enslavement to Demise like being punished by that bastard at the slightest failure and even for things he didn't do! But you don't give a damn, "Your Grace"! You didn't lift a finger to save him from the clutches of that demon king! He couldn't disobey Demise no matter how much he wanted to because of that damn sword he was chained to and because he who owned the sword controlled Ghirahim who was chained to that sword! I'm the one who severed his soul from the sword and set him free from both the sword and Demise! But you already know that, don't you?", Link said, pissed off.

Ghirahim burst into bitter laughter. Link looked at him and saw a mix of sadness and anger in his eyes. He knew that Ghirahim was still haunted by painful past memories at times. This made Link even more angry against the goddess, because she hadn't done anything to help Ghirahim and she was falsely accusing Ghirahim of being a monster.

"Ghirahim, Fi, Skipper, the poor Kikwi, and so many others. How many more people will be dragged into your conflicts, oh goddess? How many people will suffer and die in the crossfire? And how many mortals will be used as cannon fodders or killed in future wars over the triforce, if you, godesses, aren't made to take back your accursed relic and to stop meddling in mortals' affairs?", Link shouted, trembling with rage.

Ghirahim gave Link a look of concern. It was just really not like Link to explode like he did that day. Link got angry sometimes, but he never exploded with rage like that. In the past, Ghirahim had had a hard time controlling his temper, during his enslavement to Demise and Link's quest to defeat Demise. He was often angry. He still got angry at time, but far less often than he used to and Link had a good influence on him. Ghirahim couldn't let Link lose himself to rage and turn into a man possessed with anger and a passion to dole out beatings. Thanks to Link, he had found freedom and healing. He couldn't let this happen to Link, couldn't let Link lose himself to rage. Link had to resist the temptation to give in to destructive emotions. Ghirahim squeezed Link's arm and gave him a pleading look. Comforted by his friend's presence and affection, Link calmed down.

"So, you two have become an anchor for each other, always there for one another, pulling out the best in the other? Interesting", "Zelda" said.

Ghirahim gave her a warning look.

"You seem to forget that you and I were childhood friends, Link", she said.

"No, we were not. You were using and manipulating me from the beginning. And you anihilated Zelda to take over her body when she was but a newborn baby", Link replied.

"It was necessary. You should know that", she said.

"Just like it was necessary to deny Fi the right to a free will and the right to feel emotions and the right to have arms and hands to wield a weapon for self-defense? She couldn't even hug anyone! There's no end to your cruelty, Hylia! Just like it was necessary to do nothing to set Ghirahim free from the sword and by extent Demise and just leave Ghirahim to suffer endlessly? Just like it was necessary to reward poor Skipper who guarded the flame for so long with permanently taking his wife and child from him? Just like it was necessary to use so many little Kikwi as cannon fodders? Don't give me that bullshit, Hylia. I'm not buying it. I'm no longer the naive boy I was years ago. My illusions crashed and I woke up a long time ago", Link added.

"So Ghirahim didn't drill those ideas into your head?", she said.

Link snorted. Ghirahim burst into bitter laughter.

"If someone was brainwashing him, and that's definitely the case here, it was you, "Your Grace". Now, he finally think for himself, and so do I by the way. I didn't have to do much really. He put the pieces back together and figured it out by himself. It's been a year since he defeated Demise. He's nineteen and an adult man now and he's started questioning and rethinking many things. See? You can't stop grown-ass adults from thinking for themselves and drawing their own conclusions. It's impossible and a futile endeavor", Ghirahim replied.

"Why did you two come here? What is it that you want?", she said.

"You're going to help us convince Din, Nayru and Farore to take back their accursed triforce relic, to take it out of the mortals' world. We're going to end the wars over the triforce and prevent more massacres", Link replied.

"And what makes you think they will come down just because we want them to? They don't catter to people's wishes", she said.

"No, but they created an evil relic that catters to people's wishes, no matter how selfish, harmful or destructive the wish of whoever got their hands on the relic. Also, Demise put a curse on me and on any hero that might come after me, whether he's one of my descendants or someone who is not related to me but share similar qualities and traits with me. That curse will not be broken if the triforce is not removed from the mortals' world. And I know for a fact that the three goddesses will come down today, they don't have a choice", Link replied.

"And why is that?", she asked.

Link pulled the three pieces of triforce out of his bag.

"Because you're gonna be the hostage and bargaining chip. They will have no choice but to take back their accursed triforce relic because I'm going to tell them that if they don't, I will use said relic to wish Hylia out of existence. You know, it would be best for you and all of us if you cooperate and try to convince the other three goddesses to take back their accursed relic", Link replied.

"Din, Nayru and Farore put me in charge of the relic. It's mine now", she said.

Ghirahim turned to Link.

"See? This is exactly as we feared. She must not be allowed to use it. We can't let anyone get their hands on it", Ghirahim said.

"I can't let you get your hands on the relic, "Your Grace", at least for as long as your mortal body is alive. After that it won't matter because, just like any other deity, you won't be able to use it", Link added.

Link smiled.

* * *

Link turned to Ghirahim.

"You sent the signal?", Link said.

"Over two hours ago. It shouldn't be long now. I can sense that our army is close, they're coming to the castle. They will be here shortly", Ghirahim replied.

"I'll go greet them. In the meantime, keep her contained. We wouldn't want her to escape", Link said.

Ghirahim nodded. Link left the room. Ghirahim snapped his fingers and used his magic to animate two suits of armors into autonomous beings.

"Take her to the center of the room and make sure not to harm her", Ghirahim said.

The two suits of armors grabbed the young woman's arms, dragged her out of her throne and then to the center of the room kicking and screaming in rage.

"You're only making this harder for yourself and for everyone else. This problem could be solved rather quickly. But of course, a malignant narcissist like you has to make things worse for everyone involved. But believe me when I tell you that the triforce is leaving the mortals' world this very day, "Your Grace", your efforts to stop this are futile", Ghirahim said.

He summoned magic diamond barriers like the one he had used during the Horde Battle and his final battle with Link at the Sealed Grounds. She began pummeling one of the magic diamond barriers with her fists.

"That too is futile", Ghirahim added.

Ghirahim snapped his fingers and two golden cups appeared, filled with fruity herbal tea. He teleported one inside the young woman's prison. She ignored it.

"It's not spiked if that's what you're worried about", he said.

She gave him an angry look, rejected his act of kindness, and continued to ignore the cup of herbal tea.

"Suit yourself", he added.

Ghirahim took a few sips of herbal tea.

"You know, Link didn't want to be here. I didn't want to be here either. But what other choice do we have? Someone has to stop these wars", he said.

Link came back into the room and turned to Ghirahim.

"I told them to wait outside this room and to make sure no one can get in", Link said.

Ghirahim nodded.

"An army!? What are you up to?", "Zelda" exclaimed.

"The triforce is leaving this plane of existence today", Link replied.

Linkw as about to call on the three goddesses when three glowing young women appeared in the room.

"What is the meaning of this? What is going on here?", asked the blue one.

"Are you Din, Nayru and Farore?", Ghirahim asked.

"Yes, we are", the red one replied.

"Ah, good. You saved me the trouble of calling upon you", Link replied.

"Do not be insolent, Link. You don't want us to get angry. Is that a way to speak to your creators?", Din said.

"Just because you're our creators doesn't give you the right to treat us like toys, cannon fodders and disposable objects. Also, you three don't scare me. You know what scares me? Millions of people dying in future wars and blood baths over the triforce, the innocence and childhood of countless children ruined forever, countless children growing up orphaned, thousands of people living in fear and extreme stress all the time which we know is very bad for physical and mental health, and other things like that. That's what really scares me. That scares me far more than anything you three could do to me", Link replied.

"Go on", Nayru said.

"The triforce should never have existed or ever exist again", Link added.

"We gave it to you, mortals, it was our way of giving hope to the mortals of the land", Farore said.

"That relic has done far more harm than good. Too many people have suffered and died because of that accursed relic that should never have existed. There's an army waiting outside this room; Kikwi, Gorons and Mogmas. And the Parella are waiting in the nearest body of water. I know you, deities, can't use the triforce. But no one is asking you to use it, we only ask, no demand, that you take back the relic, that you take it out of the mortals' realm", Link replied.

"And if we refuse?", Din said.

"You do not want to do that. I have the triforce in full. I could wish you out of existence if I wanted. And I would start with Hylia, who is a malignant narcissist", Link replied.

"You wouldn't dare", Farore said.

"Try me. Also, Demise put a curse on me and on any hero that might come after me, whether he's one of my descendants or someone who is not related to me but share similar qualities and traits with me. Like I told "Zelda" earlier, that curse will not be broken if the triforce is not removed from the mortals' world. You'll have to take your relic and that malignant narcissist goddess in the magical prison over there with you if you don't want me to wish her out of existence. The triforce cannot be destroyed because it would destroy us and our world with it, but you can take it with you, it's the only solution", Link replied.

"How dare you, Link", Din exclaimed.

"Please, Link, don't. We'll take the relic with us", Nayru said.

"Ah. At least, one of you is reasonable", Link replied.

"Sister...", Farore started.

"No, he's right. We should not have created the relic. Or at least, we should not have left it in the mortals' world", Nayru replied.

"But I...", Din started.

"No, you two know that he's right and that it's time to end this. Also, we were kinda asking for it since we were dumb enough to make an artefact that has the power to wish us out of existence while we can't even use it ourselves. We kinda painted ourselves into a corner. Link, we will take the relic and Hylia with us. This will end the wars over the triforce and break the curse Demise put on you and all the potential heroes that might have come after you. And in addition to that, we will also put Demise's essence in a divine prison made of divine material from which he can never escape, thus released from her duty to watch over the seal, Fi will be freed from the Master Sword, she will have a more human form made of flesh and blood and live a normal life like the Hylians and other humans. Never again will she be deprived of the right to make her own choices, the right to feel emotions, and also she will have the arms and hands she was supposed to have. As for your friend, Skipper, I reunited him with his wife and child just a few days ago, they are in my Spirit Realm now. Is that all right with you?", Nayru added.

"Yes, more than all right. Thank you, Nayru", Link replied.

"Watch over him and keep being a good friend to him, hear me?", Nayru whispered, briefly pointing at Ghirahim.

"I will", Link replied in a hushed tone, returning her smile.

She grabbed the other two goddesses' hands.

"It's time to leave. The triforce, Link, if you please", Nayru said.

Link gave her all three pieces of the triforce. Ghirahim took down his magic diamond barriers. The three goddesses left the mortals' world with the triforce and Hylia's Spirit leaving behind her dead mortal body, a dead and empty husk. They buried "Zelda's" dead body in the graveyard at the back of the castle. Link and Ghirahim welcomed Fi with open arms, they told her everything that happened since Link defeated Demise. She was glad to see that the two of them were friends and she was happy to develop a friendship with them.

"What you two did was good. Now, the peoples of the Surface can find peace and healing and most of what has been destroyed can be rebuilt. Because the triforce was taken out of the mortals' world, the worst has been avoided. I think I feel something that people call pride. I am proud of you two", Fi said.

"Fi, we're going home and we're gonna have dinner. Will you join us for dinner?", Link asked.

"I'd like that", she replied.

"You can stay with us for the rest of the day. Tomorrow, we'll help you move to your new house and we'll bring a few things you'll be needing", Ghirahim said.

"Hey!", somebody shouted.

Groose sprinted towards them.

"I've heard about what was going on and I joined the army. They have all been sent home now, but we did what we could to help. I'm glad to see you three again", Groose said.

"Care to join us for dinner, Groose?", Link asked.

"Yeah. Okay", Groose replied.

They left together, all four of them and went to the house where Link and Ghirahim were residing. They had a nice dinner, all four of them, reunited friends. Link set the table and Ghirahim cooked. They ate, chatted and laughed merrily together. Ghirahim had an amazing culinary talent and the food was delicious. The wine was also nice. Then Groose thanked them and Ghirahim teleported him home after he promised them to come back the next day. Talks about reconstruction, leadership and other such things could wait a little. They needed rest and sleep. But they all had each other and whatever the future had in store, they would face it together as friends and they would help heal the land and the people.

-End -

**Author's Note:**

> Notes at the end: 
> 
> Here are four beautiful fanarts that inspired me as I was writing my Skyward Sword fanfictions (these fanartists are very talented and I enjoy watching them draw):
> 
> [Link vs. Demise](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=On2iKkv2yWI)
> 
> [Ghirahim](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mbiIN-QpAew)
> 
> [Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yBHEKirq8vg)
> 
> [Fi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=psViKz07sVU)
> 
> I couldn't find one of Groose though...
> 
> For more, check out my art playlist here:
> 
> [My art playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLzG_3q50DuPltHkW5uYxpHziL0QsaTWnK)
> 
> These days, I just want to keep working on my Legend of Zelda fics and series and keep writing for this fandom right now, I feel so inspired. So I might put some of my future fanfic projects on the back burner while others will be ficlets.
> 
> As I've said before, if you want to be notified when I post new works, subscribe to me on AO3.
> 
> Also, see this (and leave me some feedback/con-crit please):
> 
> [Long Live Feedback Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject)


End file.
